


What Fourth Wall?

by D Dimētōr (Stormsong)



Series: A LARPing fic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/D%20Dim%C4%93t%C5%8Dr
Summary: In his boredom Gabriel finds fanfiction. Then Supernatural fanfiction. The more he reads the more frustrated he gets with what he reads. A plan forms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the set up for the real story. Just an amusing bit of drivel to be read while the writer works on the real story.

Gabriel, the Archangel, known to some as Loki, and to others simply as Trickster, sat in his favorite chair skimming the internet for a new victim to prank. These days he kept things small...or at least subtle, and low-key (he snickered at his own word choice)...when he could. It wasn't like he had a reason draw attention to his antics, or to himself. Not anymore. Everyone thought he was dead. Gabriel thought it was better that way. The thought was accompanied by a pang of regret and loneliness, but he forced it away with a wave of his hand as he brought a new screen to hand in mid-air Tony Stark style.

Once Gabriel had caught up with the Marvel Avenger movies he had quickly adapted Stark's showy, and lazy, style. It was certainly easier than sitting at a desk with a real computer. Granted it used more energy than he could spare (something niggled at his mind at the thought, but was gone before he could prod a it), but the power he got from the Loki fans made up for it.

Not finding anything that called for his immediate attention Gabriel set the first screen to continue scanning news and social media sites. On the second screen he pulled up his current favorite diversion. His favorite fan-fiction site.

At first it had all started with Loki fan-fiction. It had amused him for...he couldn't actually remember...but for quite longer than he expected it to last. He had delved into different pairings and AU's. Even once he started scanning through the thousands of fics, discarding badly written fics with poor grammar, or those that weren't fleshed out well, and the ones that simply bored him, the fan-fiction entertained him endlessly. Eventually though Gabriel found himself browsing lazily through the Alpha/Beta/Omega tag. _That_ held his attention longer than the Marvel fandom could.

It was inevitable that he found, and was drawn into, reading Supernatural a/b/o 'verse fan-fiction. When he saw the large number of fics, well, all the better!

Gabriel snapped up a bowl of Reese's Pieces and settled in to read entertaining fan-fiction.

Soon though he noticed patterns emerging. Even when he was tagged as a character he was a background character! Or even written out of character. Sure even those he could find amusing or some enjoyment with...but he found himself becoming frustrated. Even when the fic was well written he couldn't get into it. Gabriel became more and more frustrated as he found some where he was tagged, but barely more than a mention. Even the destiel slow burns were becoming...well, tedious. Many of _those_ didn't even have _Sam_ in them!

It was a travesty!

With a switch of tactics to find a decent bit of entertainment Gabriel filtered the fan-fiction for Gabriel/Sam Winchester pairings.

The screen changed to show 13 pages with the new filter. _Yes! Now we're getting somewhere!_

The happiness fizzled out quickly. Him and Sam were barely even a side pairing!

Frustration returned with a vengeance as Gabriel scan through summaries and tags for something at least half way decent to read. As the frustration grew the faster the wheels turned in his head.

Some indeterminable time later found Gabriel with a writing program open. With a few quick taps on the screen hanging in air he brought up a new folder and a new file. A cordless keyboard replaced the forgotten candy. Words began to fly onto the sci-fi-like screen hanging in the air. Gabriel became lost in thought and planning. This had to go better than the first time he met the Winchesters.

On the first screen news articles that would normally provide the trickster archangel with new victims for his particular brand of just desserts went completely unnoticed

…

 

Gabriel didn't count the days that it took him to finish the outline for his plan. If anyone had peeked in on him they would have seen the discarded candy wrappers. It should haven been a sign that something was off. Gabriel, himself, barely noticed. If he had he might have shrugged it off as being engrossed into what he was working on. As it was he was too busy to notice. At that moment he was looking for a fanfic writer.

He had to have a human to continue from the outline. He didn't want things to be found out too quickly. Couldn't let the game end too soon. Certainly couldn't have it lead back to him. Besides, humans were such creative creatures. Gabriel simply needed to find just the right person for his new project.

In the end he stumbled onto the fanfic writer. Quite by accident, really. Gabriel nearly dismissed them as a choice out of hand. During his search he had noticed one name pop up over and over on the list of names that left kudos on his favorite a/b/o fics. Stormsong.

When the site redirected he saw that Stormsong only had two fics to their name. Gabriel scoffed. _Not much of a fanfic writer._ Both fics were unfinished. Neither of which were Supernatural. Only one was an a/b/o. Still...their writing was pretty decent. All in all Gabriel finally decided that Stormsong was the writer he would work with. So he set about making contact with the writer.

Without leaving a comment on one of the fics there seemed no way to contact the writer via the website. But for an archangel this was no hardship.

…

 

The fan-fiction writer, known as Stormsong on one particular site, blinked in momentary confusion. A Discord notification popped up, letting them know that someone had started a conversation with them. That in of itself wasn't really the cause of the confusion. Only two people used Discord to talk to them. Their husband and one of his gaming friends that periodically talked to them. This was neither. In fact the new message didn't come from any of the other group members. This was only part of the confusion. The rest of it was the message itself.

“ _Stormsong, you aren't easy to get a hold of. Especially for someone that truly isn't trying to hide lol.”_

First, Stormsong didn't go by that name on Discord. Second, justdesserts, the mysterious message sender, was right. Stormsong was simply antisocial even on the faceless internet; never really leaving much in the way of bios or any other info.

At first Stormsong wasn't sure if they were even going to reply. But they didn't really like people thinking that they were rude when it wasn't the truth.

So they eventually replied: “ _Well,_ you _found me.”_

 

_**justdesserts:** lol_

_**justdesserts:** true true_

_**justdesserts:** now that I have im not gonna beat around the bush_

_**stormsong:** lol...ok...._

_**justdesserts:** I want you to ghost write a supernatural fanfic_

_**stormsong:** um..._

_**justdesserts:** i've got it all outlined. It wont be hard with your talent to flesh it out._

_**justdesserts:** you are the only one that can do this for me_

 

Justdesserts went on to summarize what they wanted with the fanfic, and a vague reason why they couldn't do it themselves. _“I can't be linked to it.”_ Stormsong didn't need a reason to agree to ghost write by then. As soon as they found out that it would be an a/b/o _set in the Supernatural 'verse_ they were all for it. The more justdesserts talked about the outline the more Stormsong wanted a hand in the fanfic.

 

_**stormsong:** I'll do it._

 


End file.
